Life on Mars another Day in 1973
by fanfaction lover
Summary: This is the story of Sam and his days in the year 1973. He and Windy are starting to get close.


For a police officer who is a dedicated man from the twentieth century to find himself in the year 1973 life was tough. The police department of that time was nothing like the modern force and Sam Tyler was still having trouble getting used to life there.

Windy was a different type of woman. She was a little odd, but her heart and soul were good. Sam Tyler at first had found himself ignoring the woman but lately he had found her intriguing.

She was into incense and the spiritual world. That was where he came from. He had never understood how one could be involved in a car accident and be taken back over thirty years. Windy had never said anything to him, but he was sure that she suspected something was strange about him.

Sam went to work on that day. It was a hot summer's day and there had been another murder in the town. The men of the 125th Detective squad. As Sam winced at the idea of another homicide, he thought of how the men of his precinct were going to act. They were certainly not going to give any suspects a break. He was appalled at the way the men treated suspects and how the lieutenant overlooked the actions of the men.

But, it was another time and things were very different here. Some of the things were much better, but some were worse. He thought of the amount of crime that he faced each day in the future. The crime rate was ten times what it was in 1973 even though the population had only grown by about fifty percent.

In this time the rape and murder of people was not a common thing, where in the future people would just drive by a house and shoot the people that were sitting outside. There were many murders, but ninety percent of them were done when the other person was facing the other.

Most of the murders of 1973 were murders committed by people that the victim knew. It was not such as that in his time. Many of the murders now were random or gang related . Sam shuttered at the thought.

As Sam came upon the murder scene he was greeted by many witnesses all telling what they had seen. The man who had been outside sweeping the sidewalk at the time of the murder was their best witness. Sam and his fellow detective Ray Carling went over to the man to talk to him about what he had seen.

The victim was just twenty-two years old. He was dressed well and had been killed by a knife right there on the streets in broad daylight. This was not a common occurrence here in 1973. There had been several people in the area and the argument between him and another man had been loud. It had drawn the attention of the people who were around.

Sam and Ray started to ask the man who had been sweeping the sidewalk some questions. Ray was like a bull in a china shop. He was quick to judge and thought nothing of harassing a witness as well as suspects. He drilled the man for about ten minutes, getting a good description of the young man who had been involved in the argument.

Meanwhile Sam had gone over to the body. There he found some hairs in the hands of the victim. It looked as though he had pulled the man's hair as he had fallen or during the fight. He batted the hair for evidence and looked around some more. The knife that had been used was an everyday knife. The knife could have been found on any man that walked the streets he was sure.

Ray looked over at the strange man who was checking for hairs and things once more. He knew that Sam was good at his job, but what would he want with hairs taken from the victims hand? "Oh well' he thought.

Each and every witness had to be questioned and notes had to be thorough. This was before all the police stations had computers and Sam was going to have to once more ask the guys at the lab to check something out that they weren't really interested in checking. But he knew that this was evidence that could make the difference between the murderer being found guilty or innocent.

The day was a long one for the man who was in a time period that he didn't belong in and it was time for him to go home. As he walked up to his apartment, he saw Windy once again. He invited her over to his apartment to watch some television with him. 'Television, it was hard not telling people how the show would end, since he had seen most of the shows on reruns many times.

But he and Windy took their seats in front of the old television, with the rabbit ears and Sam felt somehow more comfortable. Windy had a way about her, she made him feel as though he was safe and that everything was going to work out. Although Windy was not any older than he was at this time he felt as though she was a mother figure to him. It was strange how he felt.

Windy watched Sam with her bright large eyes. There was something different about this man. She could not put her finger on it totally, but she knew that she was supposed to be a part of his life and that she was there to assist him somehow. With that thought she had said good night and gone back to her own apartment.

Sam watched as Windy had left his house and sat back to stare once again at the newspaper. He did not know how he had ended up in this strange year and place, but he knew that somehow he was going to find a way to get back to his own time. Perhaps Windy would still be around and they could still be friends. She would be in her sixties, but most likely still alive.

As Sam went to bed he dreamed of his own time and the police and life as it should be. But, when he awoke the next morning he was still in the year 1973. He was off to another day as a detective.


End file.
